blackpinkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Boombayah
'"Boombayah" '(Korean: 붐바야, Bumbaya) is a song by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. The single and its music video were released on August 8, 2016. This is the last song in the album Square One. Charts Lyrics |-| Hangul = BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area Been a bad girl, I know I am And I’m so hot, I need a fan I don’t want a boy, I need a man Click-clack Badda bing badda boom 문을 박차면 모두 날 바라봄 굳이 애써 노력 안 해도 모든 남자들은 코피가 팡팡팡 팡팡 파라파라 팡팡팡 지금 날 위한 축배를 짠짠짠 Hands up 내 손엔 Bottle full o’ henny 네가 말로만 듣던 걔가 나야 Jennie 춤추는 불빛은 날 감싸고 도네 Black to the pink 어디서든 특별해 Oh yes 쳐다 보든 말든 I wanna dance Like 따라다라단딴 따라다라단딴 뚜두룹바우 좋아 이 분위기가 좋아 좋아 난 지금 네가 좋아 정말 반했어 오늘 밤 너와 춤추고 싶어 BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA 오빠 YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH 오빠 YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH BLACKPINK in your area 이제 달려야지 뭘 어떡해 난 철 없어 겁 없어 Man Middle finger up, F U pay me 90s baby, I pump up the jam 달려봐 달려봐 오빠야 LAMBO 오늘은 너와 나 젊음을 GAMBLE 감히 날 막지마 혹시나 누가 날 막아도 I’m gonna go brrrr RAMBO 네 손이 내 허리를 감싸고 도네 Front to my back 내 몸매는 특별해 Oh yes 네 눈빛은 I know you wanna touch Like touch touch touch Touch 뚜두룹바우 좋아 이 분위기가 좋아 좋아 난 지금 네가 좋아 정말 멋있어 오늘 밤 너와 춤추고 싶어 BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA 오빠 YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH 오빠 YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH 오늘은 맨 정신 따윈 버리고 하늘을 넘어서 올라 갈 거야 끝을 모르게 빨리 달리고 싶어 Let’s go, let’s go 오늘은 맨 정신 따윈 버리고 하늘을 넘어서 올라 갈 거야 끝을 모르게 빨리 달리고 싶어 Let’s go, let’s go |-| Romanization = BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area Been a bad girl, I know I am And I’m so hot, I need a fan I don’t want a boy, I need a man Click-clack Badda bing badda boom muneul bakchamyeon modu nal barabom gudi aesseo noryeok an haedo modeun namjadeuleun kopiga pangpangpang pangpang parapara pangpangpang jigeum nal wihan chukbaereul jjanjjanjjan Hands up nae sonen Bottle full o’ henny nega malloman deuddeon gyaega naya Jennie chumchuneun bulbicheun nal gamssago done Black to the pink eodiseodeun teukbyeolhae Oh yes chyeoda bodeun maldeun I wanna dance Like ttaradaradanttan ttaradaradanttan ttudurubbau joha i bunwigiga joha joha nan jigeum nega joha jeongmal banhaesseo oneul bam neowa chumchugo sipeo BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH BLACKPINK in your area ije dallyeoyaji mwol eotteokhae nan cheol eobseo geob eobseo Man Middle finger up, F U pay me 90s baby, I pump up the jam dallyeobwa dallyeobwa oppaya LAMBO oneuleun neowa na jeolmeumeul GAMBLE gamhi nal makjima hoksina nuga nal makado I’m gonna go brrrr RAMBO ne soni nae heorireul gamssago done Front to my back nae mommaeneun teukbyeolhae Oh yes ne nunbicheun I know you wanna touch Like touch touch touch Touch ttudurubbau joha i bunwigiga joha joha nan jigeum nega joha jeongmal meosisseo oneul bam neowa chumchugo sipeo BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH oneuleun maen jeongsin ttawin beorigo haneuleul neomeoseo olla gal geoya kkeuteul moreuge ppalli dalligo sipeo Let’s go, let’s go oneuleun maen jeongsin ttawin beorigo haneuleul neomeoseo olla gal geoya kkeuteul moreuge ppalli dalligo sipeo Let’s go, let’s go |-| English = BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area Been a bad girl, I know I am And I’m so hot, I need a fan I don’t want a boy, I need a man Click-clack Badda bing badda boom When I kick open the door, they all look at me Even if I don’t try that hard All guys get nosebleeds, pangpangpang pangpang parapara pangpangpang A toast for me right now, clink, clink, clink Hands up, in my hands there’s a Bottle full o’ henny The girl you’ve always heard about, that’s me, Jennie The dancing light wraps around me Black to the pink Wherever I am, I’m special, oh yes Don’t care if you look or not, I wanna dance Like ttaradaradanttan ttaradaradanttan ttudurubbau I like it, I like this atmosphere I like it, I like you right now I’m falling for you tonight I wanna dance with you BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH BLACKPINK in your area Have to run now, what else would I do I’m immature, I have no fear, man Middle finger up, F U pay me 90s baby, I pump up the jam Run, run, oppa LAMBO Today, you and I are gambling with youth Don’t you dare stop me, even if someone tries I’m gonna go brrrr RAMBO Your hands wrap around my waist Front to my back My body is special oh yes Your eyes say I know you wanna touch Like touch touch touch Touch ttudurubbau I like it, I like this atmosphere I like it, I like you right now This night is awesome I wanna dance with you BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH Let’s not be sober today We’re going higher than the sky I wanna go fast, without knowing the end Let’s go, let’s go Let’s not be sober today We’re going higher than the sky I wanna go fast, without knowing the end Let’s go, let’s go Video Gallery Trivia *Boombayah is the last song in the album Square One. *"Boombayah," was produced by Teddy Park and co-written with Bekuh BOOM. *The music video was directed by Seo Hyun-seung. *The Boombayah music video was the first BLACKPINK song to reach 100 million views and 1 million likes on Youtube. *The Boombayah music video was the most viewed K-pop music video in the month of August 2016. *The Boombayah music video is one of the fastest K-pop music video to reach 150 million views. *In the Japanese version of the song, both Lisa and Jennie's raps are in English. *It is the most viewed debut song in K-Pop history (count with an amount of 300M+ views). *It is the second most liked K-Pop girl group music video on Youtube. *It is the only K-Pop debut song to reach 300 million views. *The song was originally going to be called "My Love", but then it was changed. *For live performances the lyrics "Middle finger up F U pay me" were changed to "Racks on racks I'm flexing crazy" to make the song more friendly for younger audiences. *Boombayah hits 300M views on April 8th 2018 (that's 1 year and 8 months since was published). Category:Square One Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Category:2016 releases Category:Korean songs Category:Korean singles